


only heaven i'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Dean, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Penetrative Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sexy Times, kind of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: Dean looks up and  smirks. They’re alone. He realizes it’s the first time they’ve been alone since Cas returned, and a myriad of emotions and thoughts run through his head. “Yup,” he says, pushing off with his hands on his knees. He stands and looks at Cas for a moment, his heart pounding.  Not just from the jolt of caffeine he’d just shotgunned, but from this… from the realization of being alone with Cas, and all the things it implied. “Y’know,” he says, grabbing Sam’s forgotten bottle of water from the table as he moves forward.  His steps are slow and deliberate, eyes fixed on Cas’s face. He spins the water bottle and licks his lips. “We’re alone.”





	only heaven i'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics interspersed are from "Take Me to Church" by Hozier, aka one of my favorite songs ever.
> 
> This was literally inspired by nothing more than the second gif in [[this gif set]](http://some-people-call-it-tragic.tumblr.com/post/167709633316/x) from Jensen and Misha's panel at HonCon.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)

Cas gets up to see Jack and Sam off, and turns back to Dean. Dean sets his now-empty mug on the table and stands, feeling rejuvenated.

“Are you feeling better?” Cas asks.

Dean looks up and smirks. They’re alone. He realizes it’s the first time they’ve been alone since Cas returned, and a myriad of emotions and thoughts run through his head. “Yup,” he says, pushing off with his hands on his knees. He stands and looks at Cas for a moment, his heart pounding. Not just from the jolt of caffeine he’d just shotgunned, but from this… from the realization of being alone with Cas, and all the things it implied. “Y’know,” he says, grabbing Sam’s forgotten bottle of water from the table as he moves forward. His steps are slow and deliberate, eyes fixed on Cas’s face. He spins the water bottle and licks his lips. “We’re alone.”

Cas takes a step backward, as if uncertain of Dean’s movements. “Yes, we are.”

Dean persists, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Been a long time since we were alone.” He casts his eyes upward for a moment, as if trying to do the math in his head. “Matter of fact, I can’t even remember the last time.”

Cas shakes his head, and Dean feels the heat of his gaze. “Neither can I.” 

Cas takes another step back, and Dean takes another forward. “Can think of a lotta good things ‘bout being alone, Cas.” He watches as Cas backs into the swinging saloon doors of the bedroom, and he smirks, flipping the bottle one last time. He reaches Cas and tosses the bottle aside, forgotten as it thumps against the wall and rolls to the table leg. His hands reach Cas first. They grip Cas’s face, fingers edging into his hair. “God, I’ve missed you.” He leans in, lips catching Cas’s as he speaks. “So much I’ve missed about being alone with you,” he breathes. He emphasizes the statement with a kiss – hot and desperate.

There’s no argument from Cas. In fact, Cas kisses with a fervor and intensity nearly surpassing Dean’s own. He fumbles to rid himself of his coat as Dean pushes him back through the saloon doors. It’s not Dean’s best work; it’s sloppy and desperate, but he rids Cas of his tie and works at the buttons of the shirt, as if getting his hands on Cas is the key to his survival. He trails hot, wet kisses across every inch of newly exposed skin, pausing only briefly to allow Cas to yank his t-shirt over his head. It’s tossed to the floor with no regard.

Dean sinks to his knees, lips pressed to Cas’s stomach. They follow his hands as they unfasten his belt and his pants. They kiss along the waistband of his boxers, and he moans, low and animalistic, as his cheek brushes Cas’s erection. “Fuck,” he breathes. He glances up and grips Cas’s thighs to balance himself. The only Heaven Dean will ever be sent to – ever _want_ to be sent to – is when he’s alone with Cas. Cas, especially in this state – breathless, flushed, and aroused, is his religion. His everything. Dean will worship on his knees until the day he dies. 

Cas’s fingers are in his hair, fingernails scraping gently against his skin, and he licks his lips. He waits impatiently as Cas toes out of his shoes and rids himself of his pants and socks. Like unwrapping a present on Christmas morning, Dean finally pulls down Cas’s boxers, groaning as he springs free. “Fuck,” he says again. Dean Winchester has never been one for eloquence, but when it comes to Cas, he’s more about doing than saying.

“Dean,” Cas breathes, and it pulls Dean from his thoughts. 

He blinks, glancing up and nods in answer to Cas’s unspoken request. He licks his lips and leans in, swallowing Cas down. He and Cas moan in unison, and Dean glances up to see Cas dropping his head back in ecstasy. _Good god_ , Dean thinks, _let me give you my life_. He palms himself through his sweatpants, certain he could come just from watching Cas like this.

Pulling off, he stands, capturing Cas’s lips in a heated kiss before Cas can protest. He pushes Cas backward, both grunting with the force when they hit the mattress. He grinds himself against Cas’s thigh and he gasps at the friction

“Dean, I need…” Cas dips his hands beneath the waistband of Dean’s sweatpants and shoves them down his thighs. Again, Dean acquiesces Cas’s unspoken request and he pushes himself back on his knees to shimmy out of his sweats. He’s happy he decided to forego boxers after his shower last night. He wasn’t expecting this, but good god was he hoping. “Please,” Cas begs, his hands gripping Dean’s thighs to pull him down. He shifts, bending his knee as Dean falls forward and their cocks slot together. Dean chases the friction and the sounds Cas makes, rutting against him. 

“Fuck, Cas,” he gasps. It’s amazing. It’s been too long; Cas has been gone for far too long, and he’s not going to last long. He wants more, but he knows there will be time for that later. Later, he’ll take his time. He’ll worship Cas, give him everything he needs; everything he wants. He’ll open him up gently and they’ll make love, slowly, languidly, with soft kisses and quiet gasps. For now, they reacquaint themselves with each other, with desperate pawing and filthy moans. 

They come together, spilling over Cas’s stomach with a loud groan. Dean’s drenched, dropping his head to Cas’s shoulder as he tries desperately to catch his breath. Cas’s fingers card through his sweat-damp hair, and he smiles, pressing a kiss to the angel’s shoulder, and then his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips. “Have I told you how much I missed you?” he murmurs. He feels Cas smile against his lips, and it feels like true Heaven.

“You may have mentioned it,” Cas says, his hands dragging down the planes of Dean’s back.

“Never gonna stop.” He kisses him slow and tilts his mouth away to press their foreheads together. “Never gonna stop showin’ you, either.”

“I look forward to that.”

With one last kiss, Dean smiles and pulls back reluctantly, resigning himself to the realization that they have to leave the bed. “Guess we should get a move on, though,” he says, running a hand over his face. Cas sits up, and Dean doesn’t even realize he’s mojo’d them clean. 

“You can’t be too disappointed about that.” Cas’s hand is on his shoulder. “Cowboys, Dean.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah. Cowboys.” He glances back at Cas, a devious grin tugging at his lips. “You bet your ass I’m fuckin’ you with a cowboy hat on at least once.”

Cas laughs and rolls his eyes – that almost full-body eye-roll that’s so very Cas, and Dean feels his heart burst with endearment. “I would expect nothing less from you, Dean. But as you said, we should ‘get a move on,’” he uses air quotes, and Dean laughs as he stands, heading for the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah. Good to have you back, Cas.”


End file.
